


Friends From Long Past

by MizuLeKitten



Series: 200 Follower Ficlets [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Gen, Post-Season/Series 03, Reminiscing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 11:30:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11758929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizuLeKitten/pseuds/MizuLeKitten
Summary: After he finished telling the story of the Paladin's of Old, Coran leaves, and thinks about what led his old friends to their demise.How he was to blame.





	Friends From Long Past

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: For the prompt thing, how about a bit of Coran love; use whatever ship you like, any kind of scenario, I just wanna see a little more Coran-centic things.
> 
> So um... its Coran-centric? But not much love xDD I'mSorryIMadeItAngsty

After Coran had told the story of the Paladin’s of old, he had quietly excused himself from the room. The others were free to talk of plans, and theories, they did not need him for that. His heart ached as he walked down the now empty halls, heading towards a destination he had kept the Paladin’s, even Allura, from.

He had told them their legacy, but he had not mentioned how it might as well have been his.

He had watched the Paladin’s rise, just as he had watched them fall. He knew each of them well, had known Honerva and Alfor even better.

He chuckled fondly. He could clearly recall the different videos he and Honerva had filmed when they were younger. Things on the different species one could encounter, how to deal with hostile creatures, even how to harvest Scultrite from the Weblum. Keith and Hunk had probably gotten a kick from that video.

Coran’s expression turned sour. He had been the one to tell her of the rift and quintessence bleeding from it. It had been he who went to Alfor and the Queen, speaking praise of Honerva’s work, so that she may get the chance to travel to Daibazaal and work alongside Galra researchers. It had been he who had led them to where they were today.

They had kept in close contact at first. She had come to him time and time again about her research and her growing love towards Zarkon. He had been the first she told about their engagement, the excitement easily invading him as she went on and on about how Zarkon had proposed.. He had been allowed the first dance with her, after Zarkon, on their wedding day.

They had laughed, cheered, celebrated to their union. He couldn’t be happier for her. While Zarkon could be strict, he knew that Honvera could more than easily stand up for herself. He knew that she could change him for the better.

He stopped in front of a seemingly blank wall, and put his hand over a sensor. A panel slid out and he typed in a code, watching as the wall slid apart.

Their contact had become spotty after that. She’d contact him with information about the rift, about quintessence, but nothing else. Then she stopped contacting him all together. She’d answer his calls, sometimes, but even then their conversations were short, and he never had her full attention.

Then one day, she stopped.

He looked around at the walls of the room, smiling fondly at each picture he saw. This had been their secret place. It was supposed to be a safe room in case the castle was taken over, but they had discovered it when they were younger, dust covering every inch, and had made it their own.

For the first time since he had awoken, he sat down and let himself cry.


End file.
